


[podfic] No Exchanges or Refunds

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, the kirkwall crew all show up in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke, the boss of the Amell family in Kirkwall, is feared and respected by all. He had a nice, neat life until he met Anders.</p><p>Anders is a tired clinic doctor working just to scrape together a living. He had a very routine, comfortable life until he met Hawke.</p><p>Modern!Thedas AU with real world influences, and a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-26

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Exchanges or Refunds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240600) by [TCRegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan). 



HELLO ALL, THIS IS THE ENTIRE FIRST HALF OF NO EXCHANGES OR REFUNDS. CHAPTERS 1-26, NON-STOP IN YOUR EARS. IT IS 4 HOURS AND 39 MINUTES LONG, AND THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST HALF!!!

 

MUSIC IS KIRKWALL NIGHTS FROM THE DAII SOUNDTRACK BECAUSE FUCK IT IT FITS

 

[THIS IS THE M4A, AAC, M4B, AUDIOBOOK WHATEVERTHEFUCK U WANNA CALL IT. IT IS IN A ZIPPED FILE THAT IS 155,089 KB, AND UNZIPPED IT IS 203,512 KB. RIGHT CLICK AND SAVE AS TO DOWNLOAD!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/No%20Exchanges%20Chapters%201-26.zip)

 

This will be updated with the mp3 as well as soon as it's done uploading.


	2. Chapter 2

here we go, part two. this one's 5 hours long ahahahha

 

enjoy

 

[here's the zipped audiobook file, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/No%20Exchanges%20or%20Refunds/No%20Exchanges%20Chapters%2027-53.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> at this point in time, I don't have enough time to upload mp3s, however they will be coming as soon as I don't have really crap internet connection


End file.
